


【FF14】【白占】反向指名

by YShin



Series: 白占 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 白占的前篇故事，实际完成时间晚于《海雾村假日》那篇，无论先看哪个都可以。后接《当事人不觉得》
Relationships: 男精/人男, 白魔/占星
Series: 白占 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988944
Kudos: 2





	【FF14】【白占】反向指名

那天晚上的天气预报特别不靠谱。  
占星千里迢迢赶到距离驻地田园郡很远的拉诺西亚，想去观测难得一见的星象，结果仪器刚摆出来就被大雨浇了个彻底。  
占星心里也被浇得瓦凉瓦凉的。

为了拯救自己的宝贝仪器，占星匆匆忙忙去了最近的主城利姆萨·罗敏萨。

若是在冒险者聚集的田园郡，到了晚上放眼过去都是疲惫的身影，紧张战斗过一整天的人们在安全的墙壁内放飞自我不修边幅。  
而利姆萨·罗敏萨的夜晚灯火通明，雨后晴朗的夜空下，打扮美丽的姑娘们穿行在高高低低的塔楼间，酒香和乐声四溢，吟游诗人在以太水晶广场打着拍子，舞者在海风和缆绳间飞舞，衣角的绸带飒爽地刮过海兵的脸颊。

占星找到利姆萨的行会联络人递交了紧急维修的申请。  
“嗯，因为设计时为了尽可能提高性能，并没有加入防水之类的措施，所以一直是强调一定要在干燥的晴空天气时使用……”  
占星抱头痛哭：“出门后发现忘了带雨具，因为当天已经连续播报好几天晴空了我以为没事的。”  
联络人同情地看着他：“还好你关闭的及时并没有淋的太过分，我会安排工匠先做干燥处理，之后再详细检查有没有损坏，大概需要3天左右。”  
“好的麻烦你了！”

联络人小姐收下仪器后立刻交给工匠进行前期处理，但雕金行会远在沙都乌尔达哈，材料和人工费昂贵了不止半点，光是定金就掏空了荷包。  
占星口袋空空一身湿漉漉的走在路上，四处寻找着可以休息的地方。  
因为付不起旅馆的费用，冒险者行会的人提醒他可以去下层甲板借用渔民的浴场。

然而占星迷路了。

他走来走去，到了一处虽然同样明亮，但气氛完全不像上层那样欢欣跳跃的短街。  
路边穿着贴身长裙的女性挽着他人，朝占星暧昧的笑笑。身材火辣的埃维拉族吐出一个烟圈轻轻吹过来。一个猫魅倚着门，在占星视线看过去时眨眼勾了勾尾巴。

占星当然知道这是什么地方，所以更想赶快走出去。  
可没走多远，突然看到了一个熟悉的身影。

对方不再是那身标志性的白魔法师雪白长袍，而是换成了纯黑的修身衬衫长裤，平日整齐的头发抓得乱而有型，领口的扣子解开了几粒，光洁的胸膛上有条紫色的吊坠，映衬着挂在尖尖耳朵上的同色耳饰。  
他站在店门的阴影里，一个娇小可爱的女性敖龙族撒娇似得靠向他怀里，被他轻轻按住避免太多接触。

占星目瞪口呆。  
他觉得自己肯定没认错人。  
毕竟是朝夕相处的队友。  
白魔在完成委托后的休息期很少留在驻地，而是经常会回自己家。  
队伍其他7个无房产流浪青年时常表示十分羡慕，可从没人被白魔招待回家过，也就不知道他到底住在哪。

不过现在的问题大概并不是住在哪，而是，为什么白魔出现在这明显不太对劲的店里。  
来逛逛的？  
还是……  
占星看着明显更有主动权的那位女性，抬头看了一眼那优雅沉稳的店面风格和挂着的男性精灵的侧像。

他觉得好像白魔才是被逛的那一个。

哇…。

占星咂舌。

这时，可能是占星停留在原地太久，对面的人漫不经心的抬头向这边看来。  
猝不及防下两人对上了视线。  
占星有点不知所措，想扭头挡脸又觉得这样太蠢了。  
在他僵着脸不动的时候，白魔静静看了两秒，又若无其事的回头继续应付那名有点难缠的女性。

占星在对方回头后松了口气，虽然还是不知道怎么办，但他提脚迅速离开了这块地方。

占星在休息的几天里都逗留在海都等待仪器维修完毕，除了第一天晚上是和在浴场遇到的几个爽快的渔民大叔一起喝酒聊天度过，后面几天他接了几个单人委托赚钱，舒舒服服的住进旅馆。

直到占星离开海都回到田园郡，他都没再遇见过白魔。

小队集合日。  
占星没有想好要怎么面对白魔，但反正白魔平常对他说话也不多。  
和其他队伍经常亲密交流的治疗不一样，白魔和占星只保持了最低限度的商讨，比如下场战斗用什么学派，龙骑后跳去世时谁先拉，死刑时谁来保。

当然绝大多数时候都是白魔吩咐，占星照做。

因为效果很好。  
所以不会有人提出异议，包括占星自己。

靠坐在破损石墙上的占星看着白魔迎面走来，是熟悉的白色职业装，非常保守严密的长袍，唯有白色坎肩的设计和腰侧的甲饰突出了修长的腰肢，竖起的领口雅致又不显繁复，很好地映衬着容颜。

好看。头一次发现白魔这么好看。  
占星心里想道。  
以前只觉得白魔特别凶，面无表情砸石头砸的哐哐的，仿佛其他队友要是不小心走位犯错，下一秒被砸的不是敌人就是他们。

后来职业等级提升，白魔学了新的闪耀魔法，魔法视觉虽然绚丽，但不再像之前那样气势汹汹，感觉整个队伍都因此放松了不少。

白魔并没有给占星额外的关注，表现得一如往常。

在委托地点附近准备露营时，占星没形象的两脚岔开伸直坐在地上，裙摆摊开，占星把它当成桌布，将卡片一一摆放出来。

及时维护卡片是有必要的。  
但不能直接把卡放地上。

占星捏着一张河流神，思绪有点飘忽，他还是对白魔有点好奇，想知道为什么白魔会出现在那里。

占星不觉得白魔是靠出卖色相生活的人，白魔身上有种矜贵的气质。  
况且以白魔的能力，大约走哪都是被供着。

占星猜来猜去，心里也没个结果，归拢卡片时身前投下一片篝火的阴影。  
是白魔。

想什么来什么。  
占星呆呆的保持岔腿的姿势抬头看向白魔。  
白魔轻轻踢了下他的脚尖，占星“哦哦”的连忙拿起卡片收腿端正一下坐姿。  
白魔在他身旁坐下。  
开口。  
“分散时别用天宫图了我这一侧的三个人你完全碰不到。龙骑非要撞顺劈上就不管了，场地变化时你再救治。召唤喜欢在………”

他就知道是说这些。  
白魔对战斗分析很有一套，复盘十分精准。

不得不说，白魔表现得越正常占星就越心痒，对白魔的事在意得不行，像只看着摆在桌边的水杯的猫，很想碰一碰。  
要是不小心玩脱了就会挨训，但撑在肚皮下的爪子垫来垫去完全控制不住。

白魔一口气说完接下来的战术安排，占星费劲地把自己的心思放到记住这些话上。

白魔停下话头后等着听占星有没有什么反对意见，浅色双眼的目光落在占星脸上。  
总的来说非战斗时期的白魔是个很安静的人，存在感极低，像是墙上精工雕琢的装饰画，与周遭融为一体，只有驻足时才会发现它的美丽。  
与战斗中有着天壤之别，也跟之前在海都时看到的样子不像同一个人。

面对白魔的等待，占星实在没有脑子去分析这些战术，就一口都应承下来，再说以往战术安排中占星也是听多问少，基本再提不出什么有效改进。 

直到顺利攻略完毕迷宫，占星都没找到合适的方式去打探。

解散前队长说再过两天是红莲节，所以这次休假安排的长一些，有空的话可以一起去海都玩。

占星确实想再去海都一次，上回光顾着委托挣钱，也没怎么好好逛过。  
他绝对不是想再去那条短街一次。

……

等到占星站在店门口，他才承认。  
对他就是好奇就是想来，就算没有红莲节他大概或许可能也一定会来。

檀木色的大门向内敞开，并没有人迎客。  
屋内是些展示性的摆件，除此之外只有通向地下一层的阶梯铺上了红毯。  
夜色已深的这个时刻，凡是向下的昏暗阶梯，总会让人有种将要通往地狱深处的奇异错觉。

地下是比楼上宽敞许多的大厅。  
或美丽或优雅的男女们坐在各自的卡座里轻声细语。  
四处站着的侍者也没有招呼客人的意思。  
占星有点摸不着头脑。  
他难道要自己直接找个地儿坐下？

犹豫不决之际，店内的音乐一变。  
安静缭绕的竖琴声被有力的钢琴小提琴合奏代替，跳跃的曲调预示着有什么有趣的事即将开始。  
人们纷纷起身向内侧的舞台前聚拢。  
占星像是找到个台阶可下，顺势也凑向前去。

穿着优雅的男性精灵们从顾客身边离开，舞者登上舞台。  
精彩的表演过后，刚刚离开的精灵们换成清凉的节日服饰登台，肌肤大方地展露。  
人群骚动。  
占星跟个土包子似得“哇”地张嘴，老实说他也确实第一次见这种不加掩饰，活色生香的场面。  
他不知道怎么形容，只能客气地红了下耳朵。

台上的主持人宣布了接下来的游戏规则。  
店员们都有各自的代表属性，每位进店的顾客只要递交十枚八级魔晶石，就可获得相应属性的店员相陪。如果多名顾客使用相同属性的魔晶石而对应店员不足，就需要竞价。  
什么样的魔晶石对应哪位店员是不确定的，竞价高的顾客得到同属性中店内排位更高的店员。  
总的来说就像是抽奖一样，或许花大价钱拍下来的店员却并不是自己以为的那一位。但这种随机性也是乐趣之一吧。

至于最后结果与平常的指名有何不同，主持人神神秘秘的说去了包厢就知道了。

占星犹豫着要不要参与这个活动，店里顾客很多，看样子一个二个都比自己富有。  
再说新迷宫开启在即，很多装备要更新，占星穷的快要去卖艺占卜了。

占星看着前排一位猫魅反手就是200枚武略，倒抽一口气。  
有钱人的快乐，他这种小孩子虽羡慕，但不懂。

旁边有人递交了50枚巨匠魔晶石，可能是占星歪头乱看的次数过多，对方好心问：“你是第一次来？”  
占星点头，“好歹是个节日嘛，随便找个地方玩。”  
不随便，一点都不随便，故意来的。

对方了然一笑：“那你肯定没认真看这次的活动说明。”  
“啊？什么说明？”占星一愣，哪有说明。  
对方耐心替占星解释，白鸦，也就是这家店，是海都当地有名的预约制会所，一般顾客的在没有预约的情况下进来，只能去吧台点点酒水看看表演而已。

这次红莲节的活动则取消了预约机制，改为当天竞价抽选。

抽选结束后顾客和店员在零点前有单独相处的时间，零点后则可以参加后续的店内集体活动。

占星听完更加摸不着头脑，这但此刻店里的顾客都纷纷掏着魔晶石，他若毫无表示，大约会很突兀，而他最害怕的就是这样的场面。  
不过只是竞价，也不一定能拍到。

占星抠了抠手心，磨磨唧唧从口袋里掏出信力的魔晶石，向旁边的酒侍招手。  
这玩意一般只有占星术士们爱用，所以便宜，拿出去也没那么心疼。  
看到他的动作，酒侍走近用托盘接过，然后交换给占星一枚纯白色的水晶作为凭证。

又是一段表演过后，看的津津有味的占星旁边来了一名侍者，低声向他说明竞价成功，可以前往包厢了。

占星当即傻眼。  
怎么回事嘛，十块信力底价就能拍到，你们是有多看不起信仰属性以至于身上根本就不会带着吗。

占星有点慌，他只是想偷偷来看看白魔到底在干啥，没有做其他的心理准备。  
就算一步作三步走，也终于是到了属于他的那个包厢。  
雪白的墙壁在昏暗的灯光下并不刺眼，青色的花窗将室内的光线搅碎，落在四处点缀的妮美雅百合上。  
略显狭小的室内除了几个看起来很好躺的柔软沙发外并没有什么其他坐的地方，占星选了离门最远的那个坐下。  
侍者将盛着酒和水果的托盘放下，放轻脚步离开。

占星盯着桌上鲜嫩多汁的罗兰莓，艳红的色泽惹人口舌生津。  
之后他要干嘛？这种店……店员来了是不是就聊天？聊什么？能不聊吗？  
可以把门反锁吗？他一个人在里头就行了，店员不要进来。

占星缩在包间的角落背对着门惴惴不安，墙壁的隔音效果很好，他完全听不到外头的动静。

感觉像过了几个星历一样漫长的时间后，门锁发出清脆的咔哒声。  
“哒……哒…”轻且缓的脚步越走越近。

占星感觉自己已经紧张到寒毛直竖，刚想开口叫人出去不用管他。  
背后熟悉的冷然嗓音就让他一瞬间蒙了。  
“很高兴今晚与您一同度过。”

怎么会是白魔！！  
占星心中惨叫。

他是有想要看看白魔在哪，但可没想过要跟白魔在这种状况下独处啊！

一时害怕之下把刚刚心中默念的话一口气吐了出来：“对不起我只想一个人静静您不用管我我不是嫌弃您非常抱歉请您出去吧。”  
还加了敬语。

房内一片死寂。

占星听到轻微的吐气声，身后的人试着绕过沙发背来到他正面。  
占星脑内写满“要死要死要死”的绝言，紧紧闭上了眼。  
他不想看到白魔像之前台上那些精灵一样穿着布料稀少的红莲节小袴的样子。  
准确来说是不敢。

看过的话之后可能以后就观不了星了。  
会被挖出来的。  
不要啊，他真的很喜欢做占星术士的。

占星感觉对方在自己身前蹲下，语调关切的说：“您看起来并非是真的想要独处，而是很紧张。”

“有人在我就紧张所以我想一个人待着！”  
完了怎么还怼上了呢。  
占星狠不得缝住自己的嘴。

“那我稍微离您远一些，”说完坐到占星身侧的沙发上。“这样会让您舒服点吗？”

旁边的沙发坐垫稍微下陷了一下。  
占星屏气。  
他自迷宫中锻炼出来的敏锐五感提示了他真实的情况。  
中间就隔了半个人不到的距离也叫远？！就差手臂贴手臂了，你们平时待客到底是挨得有多近啊！

占星好想回答不舒服他快要喘不上气了，请去房间对角，离他越远越好。  
但他想不出要怎么回应才能保住小命，只能抖着嗓子说：“还，…还行。”

“那您愿意睁眼看看我了吗？”  
占星总觉得对方话语中带有几分伪装成困惑的逗弄。

“我眼睛不舒服！闭着就行！”  
占星秒答。  
送命题，这是送命题！没看过就可以假装不认识，看过就完了这事就没法解释了。

“如果我没搞错的话，客人是占星术士吗？我听说占星术士都很爱护自己的眼睛。”  
“对对对，这是我独门保养方法！今晚我不能睁眼的。”  
占星顺着台阶下来给自己找了个天衣无缝的借口。

对方沉默了一下。

“那真的很遗憾，今夜的活动有许多需要用眼睛品尝的内容来着。”  
品尝？什么品尝？有什么东西是需要用这种词汇去形容的吗？  
咿……  
占星倒抽一口气。  
不敢想，不能想。  
他想回去了。

占星还在思考怎么接话，又听对方说：“那，考虑到无法睁眼的情况，今晚适合您体验的内容恐怕只有这一项了。”

“什么？”  
占星在一片黑暗中茫然发问。

无人回答，但他听到酒瓶被打开的声音，以及细微的水流和冰块撞击杯子的声音。  
哦，喝酒啊，这个问题不大。他酒量贼好。

占星伸手打算接过杯子，微微向上的掌心却没接到东西。  
他疑惑的打算收手，却被另一只更为修长的手掌从手腕处向前抓住。

占星心里一跳。

那只手就像凭印象中想象的一样体温偏低，拇指自脉搏处拂过，按在他的手心。  
食指轻巧钻进占星的指缝，挑开他并拢的手指，摩挲几下后，翻掌五指插入占星的指根。  
形成一个十指相扣的亲密姿态。

这动作暧昧到占星脑子发蒙。

就着手指的交缠，占星踉跄了下被拉到对方身前。  
因为对方说话时声音的位置明显高一些，占星自觉仰头。  
然后唇边被抵上了冰凉的杯沿。

无暇说话，占星像被喂水的小孩子一样，听话的张嘴咕噜咕噜。

对方喂的很是细心，半杯酒下肚，没有漏出一滴。  
杯子被放回桌上，丝柔的手帕沾去占星唇上的透明水渍。

“那么虽然有些晚了，请问我要怎么称呼您呢，若是有比起‘您’和‘客人’这样生疏的称谓以外的方法，或许这会是个更好的夜晚。”  
拉着手的力道有所放松，占星顺着稍微往回靠了一些，不再是一副马上就要跌进人怀里的样子。  
“不不不不必了，就‘你’就行了。我，我不喜欢别人叫我名字。”  
对方叹息：“唔……那太遗憾了，我还想跟您建立起更为信任的关系。但既然本人这么说了，我也只好照做。”

占星结巴着肯定这番话：“是，是的，能够按照客人的要求来，你……你一定是个优秀的店员。”  
占星想给自己来一巴掌，这说的都是啥。

对方忍俊不禁，“噗嗤”出声，将交缠的手抬起来，在占星指尖蜻蜓点水的一吻：“感谢夸奖……你也很可爱。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊他亲我了！  
占星大脑一片空白。

其实吻手倒也不算什么，也不至于是被轻薄之类的，倒不如说来了这样的地方连这种程度的服务都没有的话，反倒是亏了。

可是做这事的是白魔，就根本容不得占星游刃有余。  
他当下只想立刻昏厥结束这一切。

对方的语气变得稍有些柔和，但吐出的却是魔鬼一样的话语：“那…我可以继续了吗？”

继续什么？！  
占星一时之间没敢想还有什么是能继续的。  
地下的世界太可怕了，比绝境迷宫还可怕。

在白魔把手抚上唇角之际，占星毅然决然的睁眼——，然后超大声的喊了一句：“晚上好！”

白魔维持着伸手的姿势，愣了一秒，他大约是没想到占星怂到宁愿直面死亡，也不想再感受接下来的服务。

占星屏息眼都不敢眨，他不敢看白魔的眼睛，目光僵硬地落在对方微抿的唇上。  
余光处瞥见白魔的衣装还挺整齐，是一件东方风格的长衫，盘扣细致地扣到了领口，他暗自松了口气，又有一点点失落。

占星在心里给自己打气：好，我做到了，等会儿要是问起为什么在这就说是来凑热闹的，这是意外，并且我对队友在这里工作没有任何歧视和好奇的意思，然后我们可以畅聊一下迷宫机制，甚至可以针对其他队友做一下治疗之间亲切又默契的吐槽，放松的度过今晚。

占星觉得这个计划太完美了。

现在他只需要等白魔回一句“晚上好”或者别的什么，然后再说一句“好巧”。

然而世间之事总不会按计划进行。  
与表象不同的温暖吐息落在了占星眼睑上，他的鼻尖被柔软的东西轻轻一点，然后被对方用一个亲昵的环抱姿势圈住。

占星整个人都石化了。  
他他他他想干什么。说好的队友寒暄呢。

白魔略含歉意地说：“虽然不知道为什么突然愿意让我见到这双美丽的眼睛，但我很高兴。晚上好。”

缩着肩膀不敢乱动的占星只能用沉默来面对现实。  
在这样的氛围中，白魔覆上占星的手，牵引至自己衣领处，占星傻傻地“啊？”了一下。

白魔的脸仍然靠得很近，微微侧头蹭在占星的耳际，呼吸声轻不可闻但低稳柔和的嗓音直入脑髓。  
“说好的，继续？”

占星大惊。  
什么继续？！没说好！  
下意识想把手抽走，结果被白魔早有预料一般握紧手腕。

“别怕。”

占星听着这两个字身子一僵。  
这是白魔常在队伍中说的话，别怕。  
在迷宫时这句话总带着淡漠的命令感，并非安抚，而是一种宛若嘲讽的反问式语境。  
“别怕，怕什么？你觉得我还能让你死了不成？”

此时的这句却格外的亲和，又似塞壬的蛊惑。  
占星莫名心跳快了起来。

白魔牵着占星的手挑开自己领口的一枚扣子，占星的手指触及到对方柔韧的肌肤。  
这就像是一种邀请，又或者是一个开始。

占星被咬住耳骨，精灵的唇舌湿滑地描绘着耳廓的凹陷，他颤抖着用空闲的手去抓住白魔腰侧的衣服。  
他没想过，也没敢想过会发生这种事，跟白魔。  
以至于脑中纷乱的想法像是抽丝一般被剥去，逐渐变为空洞。

白魔松开手，勾过占星的下巴，眼瞳中情绪不明，这一次直白地吻上占星的唇瓣，舔舐着紧闭的唇缝，环住占星腰身的手落在腰后，暧昧地揉捏滑动，宛若乐师在轻抚着琴弦。

………  
当占星跌跌撞撞地被白魔半搂着走进暗门内，他才知道这个房间不是窄小，而是过分宽敞。  
以至于可以摆放下足够让他打三圈滚都跑不下去的大床。  
占星被抓住头发按在柔软的被褥间，手脚发软，白魔温柔地禁锢着他，却也不温柔地侵犯着他，一寸寸挺进温暖的身躯内部。

又怎么能叫侵犯呢？  
占星在灼烧着的情欲中想到。  
都是自找的。

第二日占星睡到了日上三竿。  
寂静的房间和寂静的会馆，除他以外空无一人，就像是闯入奇妙生物的晚会，莫名做了一场幻梦。  
假如没有起身时嘎吱作响的劳损关节和一身一碰就痛的青紫作证的话。

占星顶着一头可有可无的吉星相位走回大街上，正午的阳光过分炽烈，让人不禁想起昨日同样热度惊人的触碰。  
他一改平日里懒散随便的表情，皱着眉头砸了下嘴。

回忆多了怕食髓知味，还是赶紧回旅馆睡觉吧。

——————  
另一处。

敖龙族从高处颇有趣味的往下看着某个人走远的身影，回头打趣道：“这占星看起来不是个普通角色，难怪你这副店长亲自下海接待，味道怎么样？”  
精灵族身姿端正地坐在桌后处理店内的一些文书工作，眼睛也不抬地说着：“脑子里别太多发散思维，教教他有的地方不似迷宫可以乱闯而已。”  
说罢抿了抿嘴，丢下笔披上一旁的的长袍，立起的领口遮住了最后一点从单薄衬衫中延伸出来的抓痕。  
“回去了。”  
“你这话说的好像迷宫就可以随便乱闯了一样，好吧你们确实有这个本事……”敖龙像个多嘴的格雷姆林似得絮絮叨叨，“哎下回多来店里转转啊，就算你不接待光是站在那也有很多贵妇愿意多开两瓶酒的，为你自己的那几成股份稍微牺牲一下也是可以的嘛。”  
精灵没理他，径自走了。


End file.
